


untitled #3

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine yakin bahwa dia tidak datang ke Rakuzan untuk melihat Akashi melakukan <em>sekuhara</em> pada Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled #3

**Author's Note:**

> **standard disclaimer applied**

**Author's Note:**

> situasi: Akashi memeluk Midorima dengan erat sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan dada mereka saling menempel, Kuroko dan Aomine memutar bola mata, Murasakibara makan jajanan, dan Kise _fangirling_ an.
> 
> pensil ftw, dan thin line is justice :p


End file.
